bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadette/Gallery - Female Friends
Bernadette and Penny Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. finale7.png|Oh, hi Ames! Flash17A.png|Talking about their relationships.-2010 Novel18.png|Visiting with Bernadette. Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Kt22.png|Sniff this. Kt16.png|Looking at Emily's gift. What should he do? Kt2.png|Girl time. Bet39.png|Are you ready for this? Kt10.png|Posse doesn't know what Raj should say to Emily. Kt7.png|Penny whispering to Bernie. Flush toilet.jpg|If I want to see a naked man dancing, all I have to do is flush the toilet while Leonard is in the shower. Mini9.jpg|Penny prefers her new job to acting. Sf14.png|Bernadette doesn't want Penny to know that she knew Leonard's secret. Foci3.jpg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. HS33.png|Here's a candidate for Amy. Corr5.png|Bernadette hopes that the guys don't go crazy while in Mexico. Coor7.png|Amy's penis cookies are anatomically correct. Bet23.png|Mixing Sheldon up knocking on the door. Mys4.png|Bernadette used to spy on her old boyfriends. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. Messing_with_Sheldon_and_his_Knocking_routine.jpg|Messing with Sheldon's knocking ritual. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Fwa7.jpg|And your dress is ugly. fl27.png|Penny watching Amy bond with Beverly. ju31.png|The wives can't believe their husbands went to a movie. JR2.jpg|Bernie helping Penny study. Comic7.png|Penny. ju25.png|The girls helping out the world of science. Ash25.png|Talking about Amy. MD10.png|Talking about Amy's new guy. HS27.png|Stuart has had a date. Fenc41.png|Stuart is acting creepy. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-11.jpg|Penny drawing in on Bernadette. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-16.jpg|Comforting Bernadette after their mutual apologies. Mil17.png|Bernadette is still pissed. Mil37.png|Bernie plans to sue if she doesn't get the project. LRA15.png|Penny thinks Leonard doesn't give a crap. BabyCome1.jpg|Skinny bitch. BabyCome2.jpg|Jealousy. ABZ15.jpg|Enjoying their sewing. ABZ17.jpg|Enjoying the tea. ABZ19.jpg|What's wrong? BH12.png|That's like marrying the first guy you... BH18.png|Speechless at Amy's favorite dress. BH23.png|She found a dress she likes. BH24.png|Should we say something? BH26.png|No./It's beautiful. TTT-4.jpg|Maybe we should check out Anu. TTT-8.jpg|That must be Anu. TTT-13.jpg|Can Anu get us into the SoHo House? TTT-15.jpg|I'm the smudge. Tam18.png|Hi, we're Bernadette and Penny. Tam19.png|Bernadette likes her. Tam30.png|Having dinner with Anu. Tam42.png|It's LeBron James! Tam49.png|Lebron James' selfie. Tam50.png|I'm the smudge. Tam51.png|Bernadette and Penny. TTT-13.jpg|Can Anu get us into the SoHo House? Tam52.png|Penny and Bernadette. TTT-13.jpg|Can Anu get us into the SoHo House? Pc26.png|Bernadette plays a sexy Russian astronaut. LH19.png|Discussing decisive Leonard. LH28.png|Penny joins the hideaway. Neg9.jpg|Bernie and Penny playing Fortnite. Neg25.jpg|Watching Bernie practice Fortnite. Neg27.jpg|I got one. Neg57.jpg|Bernadette in hyper-drive. Pc90.png|Penny questions wanting kids. Pc86.png|Ready for lunch? SB43.jpg|Penny wants aggressive and tiny Bernadette. NB23.jpg|I talked to my supervisor... NB36.jpg|You wanted to see me? NB37.jpg|Penny didn't even talk to her supervisor. NB39.jpg|All those people have college educations. NB53.jpg|I'm sorry I pushed you. NB54.jpg|I'm smarter than her. NB56.jpg|I know what you're doing. NB57.jpg|YES! NB68.jpg|Very impressive! TCV-9.jpg|Something's happening. TCV-10.jpg|Zangen's reps. CV12.jpg|Penny pushing pills. CV13.jpg|Penny pushing pills. CV14.jpg|Working together. CV17.jpg|Good little girl. CV28.jpg|What, napkin? nobel39.jpg|Why? You pregnant? nobel40.jpg|No. I don’t like to drink when I fly.\ nobel71.jpg|That’s fantastic! nobel73.jpg|But I’m her best friend. nobel78.jpg|And a little Idris Elba. Oh, yeah. Bernadette and Amy Hqdefault_(4).jpg|Maybe you need a new doctor. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone. Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I had your article cancelled. Asd13.png|Bernadette engrossed in Amy's story. Asd12.png|Amy reading her fan fiction. Nov5.png|The girls calling Penny "slutty and easy" when in high school. Po22.png|I don't know how I feel. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. SWI3.png|Think what could happen for you and Sheldon if you had the TARDIS. SWI28.png|If I had any friends. ER6.jpg|Having a man over to your apartment could lead to intimacy. Eq31.png|Looking over Penny's prom dress. Pn32.png|Really? Pn26.png|Does he say you can't laugh either? Tj2.png|Amy and Bernie having wine together. Po26.png|Bernadette scared by Sheldon peeking in the window. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Fenc40.png|Amy and Bernie. Fenc45.png|This woman is wearing a dog collar. Fin6.png|Lonely Amy without Sheldon. BA15.png|What kind of cake do you want? Nova14.png|Nerd! Nova13.png|Amy is having trouble staying on her feet. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Amy in Vegas!! Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Pn20.png|Bernie and Amy. Focus3.jpg|Vegas fun. Focus2.jpg|You're not coming with us? Nova19.png|Amy and Bernie are having fun! Amy+Bernie.png|Amy telling Bernadette that annoying Penny could cause her to be tied up in a cornfield. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy suggesting Penny perform a good deed to get rid of her guilt while Bernadette explains what Amy says in simpler words that Penny can fathom. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette are shock to hear about Penny's bullying ways. amy and bernie.jpg|Amy comparing Bernadette and Penny to the brain's right and left hemispheres. Amy and Bernie at slumber party.jpg|Amy and Bernadette grilling Penny on her leftover feelings for Leonard at their slumber party. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Bernie and Amy getting hit on by two guys. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Bernadette is doubtful over Amy's suggestion to play Travel Twister to spend their evening. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a talk on Penny's bed. Amy shoe-shopping.jpg|Amy going shoe-shopping with the girls. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette at Bernadette's place. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Giving Penny "big brown eyes" like Leonard's. Lucy5.png|Amy is surprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Comic4.png|Bernie and Amy arguing over Marvel Thor's hammer. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Amy and Bernadette bonding after getting hit on in the hotel. NP7.jpg|Amy and Bernadette chilling at the hotel bar. Ghj3.jpg|Amy is this tiny little tumor. Prin15.png|Snow White and Cinderella. Fenc21.png|Barry invites her for a drink. Mil4.png|Bernadette just got a congratulations from work. TGE-7.jpg|Boring Amy with all the new stuff Bernadette is learning. TGE-11.jpg|You have a super-Mom brain now. High five! BG9.png|Bernie keeps talking about her kids. II21.png|Amy wants Howard to apologize. ZB10.jpg|Amy watching what her married friends do. ZB48.jpg|It is natural to want to propagate. ZB49.jpg|Leonard is the worse. Bernadette and Emily Aq22.png|Do we know each other well enough that I can call your husband creepy? Aq27.png|Yes and the answer is "Yeech!" Bernadette and Priya Wild1.jpg|Asking Priya questions. Bernadette and Nurse Althea bn15.png|Who's the father? bn20.png|He knows. bn21.png|Nurse Althea. bn22.png|We want to be surprised. bn23.png|Nice. Old school. bn25.png|Home births are very popular these days Bernadette and Ruchi 11.03 TRI-12.jpg|Bernadette and Ruchi. Bernadette and Denise Neg2.jpg|Bernadette and Denise. Neg32.jpg|Bernadette wants some lessons playing Fortnite. Neg44.jpg|Push X. Neg45.jpg|Going to cry, baby? Bernadette and Anu do62.jpg|Anu is excited. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Bernadette Category:Female Characters